Propositions d'écriture
by o0-Edlothia-0o
Summary: Quelques idées qui intéresseront peut-être certaines auteures. Venez y jeter un œil, ça ne coûte rien et vous y trouverez peut-être votre plaisir. Un clic suffit
1. Précisions de Base

**Bonjour à toutes,**

Comme mentionné dans le résumé j'ai quelques idées de fictions que je travaille dans mon esprit mais qui me posent soucis lors de l'écriture alors comme ce sont des histoires que j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de lire et partager j'ai penser que si je mettais mes idées ici, certaines auteurs en trouverais peut-être certaines intéressantes et pourraient se les approprier pour en faire quelque chose de bien.

** Vous pouvez tout à fait le faire en solo, je livre juste la base et je n'interviens plus du tout hormis pour les reviews ou à moins que vous ne vouliez mon point de vue sur certains points du récit avant de publier.**

Dans le cas d'une collab', nous échangerons que ce soit sur l'écriture, le déroulement de l'histoire, le choix du personnage masculin et le degré d'importance des persos secondaires. Je m'occuperai aussi du travail de bêta à moins que l'autre auteur se sente de le faire.

** En faite ça fonctionne un peu comme un concours sauf qu'il n'y aura ni votes ni récompenses (malheureusement). Vous pourrez donc êtres plusieurs auteurs à choisir le même synopsis mais pas plus de 3 sur un seul sinon ça tournera vite en rond. Le même auteur peut choisir plusieurs propositions différentes. J'en rajouterais sans doutes au fil du temps.**

Le rating est à votre libre choix, j'ai indiquer M parce-qu'il fallait bien mettre quelque chose.

** Le personnage principale féminin doit être Bella quant aux autres vous gérez (il serait quand même fantastique qu'il n'y ai pas que du Edella m'enfin c'est comme vous le sentez) et si c'est pour le partenariat on se mettra d'accord. **

J'imagine bien que pour celui-ci, si tel est ce que vous désirez, vous n'aurez peut-être pas l'envie d'écrire avec moi puisque je n'ai jamais rien publier et donc vous n'avez aucune idée du fait que j'ai un peu de talent où non. Cependant j'espère que ça ne vous retiendra pas puisque vous aurez une porte de sortie si cette collaboration ne vous convient pas. Je ne vous en tiendrais aucunement rigueur.

** Voilà ce que j'avais à dire principalement. Les chapitres suivant seront consacrés à mes différentes idées, une par chap' de cette façon vous aurez juste à commenter le chapitre qui vous plais en me précisant si vous optez pour un solo ou un partage.**

A très vite j'espère.


	2. Première Suggestion

Première Suggestion 

**Cette histoire peut être écrite sous forme d'O.S**

**La plus récente puisqu'elle s'est immiscée dans mon esprit ce matin même.**

L'idée m'est venue en pensant au don de Jasper. Je me suis dit que si il avait ce pouvoir encombrant et gênant pour lui la plupart de temps il devait y avoir un moyen de pouvoir le bloquer quand il le désire. Le seul hic c'est qu'il ne sache pas s'y prendre.

**Donc voilà dans cette histoire Bella serait coach/psy pour vampires aux dons récalcitrants. Elle aiderait tout les sang-froids qui le veulent à avoir un contrôle parfait de leurs capacités. Bien entendu l'idéal dans ce récit serait que Bella soit elle-même un vampire sinon ses différents «patients» seraient trop tentés par le sang qui coule dans ses veines et donc ça finirait obligatoirement en carnage à un moment donné. Cependant AMALMALIE m'a fait part d'une idée qu'elle à eu où Bella resterait humaine mais serait accompagnée de protecteurs tels des vampires guerriers ou autre. J'aime aussi cette idée alors libre à vous de choisir ce qui vous convient le mieux.**

La «jeune» femme serait itinérante. Les malheureux vampires la contactent puis elle passe le temps nécessaire auprès d'eux afin de parfaire la maîtrise lorsqu'il s'agit d'un don particulièrement difficile à gérer. Elle peut s'occuper de plusieurs vamp' différents sur une même période. Après tout elle est immortelle et peut se déplacer en un temps record sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de vampires vivant sur différents continents, dans ce cas là elle recontacterai la personne en demande à la fin de sa mission et conviendrait d'un rdv.

**Voilà la base, ensuite concernant l'âge de Bella, son histoire personnelle, son ou ses dons c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez écrire seule. J'aimerai cependant, dans l'éventualité ou elle aurait plusieurs dons que vous ne fassiez pas dans l'excessif histoire que ça ne dé-crédibilise pas l'histoire.**

J'ai pensé cette fiction de manière fun et décalée et il serait bien qu'il y ai un peu d'humour et quelques situations comiques même si vous voulez une intrigue générale plus sombre. Cependant ce n'est pas une obligation, vous décidez.


	3. Seconde Suggestion

**Seconde Suggestion**

**Cette histoire peut être écrite sous forme d'O.S**

A priori un all human mais rien n'empêche le surnaturel d'intervenir.

** Petite fille, Bella est timide, peu causante, frêle, quelque peu maladroite et à l'angoisse des lieux bondés. Elle n'agit de cette façon qu'en dehors du cocon protecteur qu'est son foyer. Elle n'a pas toujours été cette enfant repliée sur elle même et fermée au monde extérieur. Vous imaginez le pourquoi de cette attitude.**

Ses parents sont toujours mariés et s'aiment comme aux premiers temps de leur romance, elle à donc toujours vécue à Forks. Ils sont attentionnés et aimants avec leurs enfants. Je dis «leurs» parce-que Bella à un jumeau, Peter (le Peter de la saga mais si vous avez un autre personnage en tête pour jouer ce rôle n'hésitez pas), Bien qu'ils ne soient pas monozygote, ils se ressemblent beaucoup et sont très fusionnels. Lorsque quelque chose ne va pas pour l'un, l'autre le ressent.

** Au niveau de leur caractère ils sont différents Peter est un garçon enjoué, joueur, farceur et très sociable. Il se fait cependant un point d'honneur à toujours protéger sa sœur, qui est la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde et inversement. Elle est la seule à qui il confie tout et pour elle c'est la même chose.**

Malheureusement l'arrivé de nouveaux voisins dans leur petite ville va chambouler un peu plus le quotidien déjà pas facile de Bella. A cause d'une simple bousculade, le petit nouveau ainsi que son frère et sa sœur vont faire de la jeune fille la tête de turc de l'école. Je rappelle qu'au moment de cette histoire, ils sont à l'équivalent de l'école primaire ce qui serait la kindergarten aux États-Unis. Ces nouveaux ayant été mis au parfum sur le protectionnisme de Peter sont très discret dans leur brimade et Bella refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à son frère qui est déjà ami avec le plus âgé de la fratrie, Emmett. Elle ne veut que le bien être de son jumeau et donc se tait.

** Un événement dramatique va pourtant détruire le bonheur ainsi que la paix familiale et forcer Bella à sortir de sa coquille. Lors de l'année de leur 11 ans Peter disparaît(les circonstances et le pourquoi restent à définir). Grâce au lien particulier qui lie les jumeaux, Bella sait que son frère n'est pas mort. Les recherches infructueuses, la tristesse, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude journalière ont raisons du mariage de Renée et Charlie. Renée quitte Forks en emmenant Bella. **

A partir de là Bella fera tout pour être apte à retrouver Peter. Plus question de raser les murs, de ne pas être capable d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller et rougir, plus moyen de se laisser marcher dessus sans représailles. Hors de question de paniquer dans les foules. Ce sera difficile et laborieux, on ne change pas à ce point en 1 mois alors j'aimerais que vous retraciez cette période et que vous fassiez ressentir et savoir que c'est un effort constant qui mène parfois à de grosses baisses de moral. Elle pourrait par exemple s'inscrire dans un club de sport de combat pour développer sa force et travailler son agilité mais ce n'est qu'une idée que vous êtes libre de prendre ou pas.

** 5 ou 6 ans après son départ, elle sent que peut-être des réponses ou des indices l'attendent dans cette petite ville qu'elle a quitté quelques années plutôt et décide de partir vivre avec Charlie. C'est une Bella totalement différente qui revient à la source de ses malheurs, d'ailleurs beaucoup ne la reconnaîtront pas. Il est certain qu'entre la petite fille introvertie, victime non consentante de la méchanceté des enfants, invisible sauf pour ses bourreaux et celle sûre d'elle, qui exprime ce qu'elle pense sans détour, qui sait se battre lorsque c'est nécessaire etc., il y a un sacré pont. **

**D'autant plus que personne ne sait qu'elle est de retour puisqu'elle à fait promettre à son père de ne rien dire à ce sujet même à ses plus proches amis.**

Elle découvrira qu'une nouvelle famille à emménager pendant son absence , les Hale ou Withlock et que ce sont eux qui pourront sans doute lui apporter quelques réponses concernant son frère.

**Voilà, voilà c'est vrai que c'est un peu plus qu'une base et si vous voulez changer certaines choses ne vous privez pas. **


	4. Troisième Suggestion

**Troisième Suggestion**

**Cette histoire peut être écrite sous forme d'O.S**

Bella a toujours été bercée par les histoires fantastiques que son père lui contait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Le paranormal, les mythes et légendes et tout ce qui se rapporte au surnaturel la fascinent. Elle lit avidement tout les ouvrages qui parlent de ça, aime les auteurs tels que King, Lovecraft, Straub et j'en passe.

**Alors quand elle revient à Forks pour laisser de l'espace à sa mère et qu'elle rencontre les Cullen lors de son premier jour au lycée elle sait de suite qu'ils ne sont pas ordinaires et comprend bien vite le secret qu'ils partagent.**

A partir de ces faits l'histoire est semblable à la saga, avec néanmoins quelques différences puisque la demoiselle est très calée sur les êtres et capacités extraordinaires. L'histoire d'amour avec Edward, son amitié avec Jacob etc. jusqu'à la fameuse rupture. Tout se déroule pareillement.

**Les quelques mois qui suivent leur départ ont été très douloureux majoritairement à cause des paroles brutales qu'il à dite pour justifier son choix, la manière désinvolte dont il à agit et heurtée par le fait qu'une famille qui disait l'aimer soit partie sans même un dernier adieu. Peu à peu elle prend conscience qu'elle était bien trop soumise que ce soit à Edward ou Alice, qu'elle les laissaient trop diriger sa vie et ses décisions, tellement éblouie et amoureuse qu'elle était. Elle ne les hais pas non, mais se détache consciencieusement des sentiments qu'elle à ressentie pour cette famille et surtout de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le pianiste.**

Son départ pour l'université 1 an après leur fuite l'aide beaucoup dans ce sens. Elle ne veux pas les oublier ou renier leur existence, leur nature ni les instants de bonheur qu'elle à passé auprès d'eux, elle désire seulement avancer, vivre sa vie et en profiter le plus possible. C'est naturellement qu'elle entreprend des études en parapsychologie et bien que ce cursus ne traite pas de tous les sujets du paranormal c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ses ambitions et de sa soif de découverte. Bien entendu elle aurait très bien pu ne pas faire d'études supérieures mais elle voulait tout de même un diplôme qui lui confère un statut légitime lorsqu'elle entreprendrait certaines recherches particulières.

**Elle obtient sans difficulté le diplôme de chercheur en parapsychologie et commence à travailler dans ce sens. Que ce soit les sorcières, le vaudou, les loups garou, la télékinésie, les médiums, les vies extraterrestres, la télépathie, les vampires bien entendu, les fées, les esprits, les fantômes, les lutins enfin toute créatures mystérieuses ou tout don spécial, tout l'intrigue et la pousse à chercher à chaque fois plus loin. Au rythme de ses découvertes elles publie ce qu'elle à appris sous forme de roman fictifs. Elle aimerait que les gens s'ouvrent aux différences qui régissent ce monde par le biais de ses récits. Majoritairement ses lecteurs considéreront ses histoires purement imaginatives mais ça aura au moins eu le mérite de leur faire découvrir différents «mondes» et modes de vie.**

Elle ne se fera pas que des amis avec ses romans, certaines créatures sont très intelligentes mais surtout intransigeantes quant au fait de voir leurs secrets dévoilés sur la «Place Publique». Il essaieront de la faire taire avant qu'un trop grand nombre d'humains ne se mettent à croire en ces choses et partent de plus en plus à la «chasse au monstre».

**A vous de penser les événements qui suivront à partir de là. Idéalement pour moi elle ne se remet pas en couple avec Edward mais si tel est votre désir j'espère qu'au moins elle ne sera plus soumise à Alice, Ed' et leur famille.**


	5. Quatrième Suggestion

**Quatrième Suggestion**

**Cette histoire peut être écrite sous forme d'O.S**

Avant tout je remercie _**Jesse James 08**_, _**LunaEAC**_, _**Christina**_ et **Onja** pour leurs mots de soutien à propos de ma démarche et mes quelques idées. Quant à la _**commentatrice sans nom**_ et bien tu peux toujours me contacter via mon blog (sur mon profil, clic sur Homepage et tu tombes dessus) et me laisser tes coordonnées par MP.

Je remercie aussi les nombreuses autres visiteuses j'espère que certaines seront motivées et auront l'envie de construire une fiction à partir de ces bases.

Sans doute celle qui me tiens le plus à cœur alors même si au départ elle est exploitée en O.S ce serait bien qu'elle soit développée en fiction ensuite. Si il y en à bien une que j'aimerai faire en collab' c'est celle-ci. L'écriture n'est pas top, j'ai écris comme ça me venait et n'ai pas trop travaillé dessus bien que ce ne soit qu'un synopsis.

**Précision Importante :** Renée est très présente dans cette fiction mais il n'en est pas moins que celle-ci reste majoritairement l'histoire de Bella.

**C'est un All Human**

Quelques mois après la naissance de Bella, Renée quitte Forks et Charlie avec la petite sous le bras. Elle est une femme qui à besoin d'attention, de se sentir aimée et soutenue. Le fait que Charlie ne soit pas souvent au domicile à cause de son travail, que bien qu'il soit tendre il reste toute de même un homme pudique et peu démonstratif la poussent à la fuite sans même essayer de discuter un peu de la situation avec son mari.

**Après quelques errances de-ci de-là, elle finit par s'installer à San Francisco, officie en tant qu'institutrice dans la petite école de son quartier et malgré quelques difficultés, arrive à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau pour le bien de sa petite fille. Pourtant le destin de la maman et de son enfant va virer à 180 degré lorsqu'elle rencontrera Phil Dwyer. Batteur adulé et reconnu de première ligue jouant pour les Giants équipe de baseball de la ville. Bella à alors 2 ans lors de cette rencontre. L'histoire part sur les chapeaux de roue, et prend des allures de conte de fée aux yeux de Renée. Phil est un homme adorable, abordable, qui s'occupe d'elle et veille à combler ses moindres désirs.**

Du moins pendant quelques temps mais tout dégénère, Phil change, devient coléreux, instable émotionnellement parlant, insultant, possessif à l'extrême et jaloux, bien trop jaloux. L'inévitable arrive et voilà qu'il frappe la maman pour la première fois. Il s'excusera et Renée pardonnera pensant que la pression de son coach et du président du club le rendent ainsi, qu'il ne recommencera pas. Bien malheureusement rien n'arrête mais au contraire les coups pleuvent de plus en plus et bien plus durement. Renée subit en silence se forçant à croire qu'il redeviendra celui qu'il était lorsqu'ils se sont connus, après tout elle aime cet homme et ma foi ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle.

**Pourtant elle finira par ouvrir les yeux quand lors d'une de ses crises dévastatrices il voudra s'en prendre à la petite Bella qui en pleurs et paniquante assiste à ce débordement de violence sur sa maman. Sous la poussée d'adrénaline provoquée par la peur viscérale de perdre son enfant elle empoignera une chaise et l'abattra de toute ses forces sur ce vil homme. Phil écroulé et inconscient, Renée en profite pour prendre sa fille, son sac, ses clefs un minimum d'effets et quitte précipitamment cette maison et les horreurs qu'elle y a subit. **

Elle roulera longuement sans ressentir la fatigue portant par la fureur de ses sentiments et elle finira par arriver dans la ville d'Inverness. Prendra une chambre dans un motel sous un nom d'emprunt. Elle rencontrera une âme charitable et bienveillante en la personne de la gérante de ce motel qui au vue de l'allure défaite de Renée et nombreuses marques qu'elle porte au visage fera de justes déductions et lui conseillera de se rendre sans trop tarder à La Ferme. D'y demander Didyme. Elle prendra toutes les indications nécessaires et partira. La Ferme n'étant qu'à 15 minutes environ d'Inverness elle ne peinera pas à trouver et y arrivera rapidement.

**La Ferme est une communauté quasi autarcique qui recueille les victimes de maltraitance. Ses créateurs Marcus Caccaveli et sa femme Didyme en sont les propriétaires. Ils ont connus la brutalité que ce soit sous les coups d'un premier mari abusif (Aro Volturi) comme Didyme ou victime indirecte d'un père qui exerçait beaucoup trop son autorité sur sa mère comme Marcus. Ils ont fait connaissance grâce au frère de Didyme, Caius. Depuis ne se sont jamais quitter et ont décider de faire tout leur possible pour venir en aide aux personnes qui comme eux avait vécus des moments difficiles. **

La Ferme est donc née. Peu de personnes savent véritablement ce qu'est la ferme afin de garantir la protection des gens qui viennent y trouver refuge. C'est aussi dans cette optique que cet endroit se suffit à lui même. Il possède une petite école qui regroupe maternelle et primaire, pour les collégiens et lycéens les cours se font par correspondance. On y travaille la terre, produit de nombreux fruits, légumes et céréales qui servent pour la communauté mais qui sont aussi vendus sur les marchés alentours histoire de préserver les apparences. On y élève le gros et petit bétail, des poules et Tomales Bay, Schooner Bay et Abbotts Lagoon fournissent le poisson nécessaire.

**Divers produits sont aussi vendus tels que des vêtements, couvertures et bottes produits avec la laine de mouton et le cuir des animaux. Ça apporte des revenus conséquents pour la communauté qui servent exclusivement à rémunérer les habitants qui y travaillent. Ce site fonctionne comme un petit pays et Marcus et Didyme possèdent tellement d'argent qu'ils n'ont eu aucunement besoin de demander d'aide financière extérieur qui assurément n'aurait pas sauvegarder l'anonymat qu'ils chérissent tant et qui protègent mieux que n'importe quoi d'autres «Les Fermiers».**

Le site dispose de tout le confort moderne sans que ce soit excessif. Plusieurs petites maisonnettes servent d'habitations aux diverses familles qui viennent chercher abris en cet endroit. Ces maisons comportent 4 chambres puisqu'une maison abrite 2 famille maximum. Un toilette, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon. Quelques-unes de ces familles apportent parfois leur propres meubles mais c'est très rare puisque souvent les départs se font dans la panique et l'urgence. Alors majoritairement elles sont déjà meublés. Ce qui, même si ce n'est que matériel, apaise souvent les personnes qui se retrouvent sans rien et ne savent pas comment elles s'en sortiront.

**Enfin bref voilà un descriptif global de la communauté telle que je me la suis imaginé ensuite à vous de peaufiner les détails et y ajouter vos envies.**

Revenons-on en à Renée, Bella et leur arrivée. Renée fait la connaissance de Didyme et Marcus qui l'accueillent très chaleureusement. Ils l'escortent jusqu'à la salle de réunion pour qu'elle leur conte son histoire et qu'ils lui explique le fonctionnement. Ils les installes dans une petite maisonnette habité par un papa et son petit garçon James (le même que dans la saga). Et oui même si nous en entendons rarement parler il existe aussi des hommes victimes de la rage de leur femme. Il n'y en a quelques-uns dans la communauté mais la majorité des habitants sont des femmes.

**Renée s'intègre bien et recouvre peu à peu la sérénité qui l'avait abandonné voilà bien longtemps, elle prends un poste de professeur pour la petite école soulageant un peu les deux autres institutrices avec qui elle se liera rapidement d'amitié. Didyme devient pour elle un grand soutien, une excellente conseillère mais surtout une amie chère à son cœur. Elle deviendra même la marraine de Bella. Le temps file et tout se passe pour le mieux pour la famille Laborde. Renée qui est née de parents français à effectivement repris son nom de jeune fille, inconnu de Phil, qui lui offre donc une sécurité supplémentaire. Elle n'a tout de même pas voulu enlever le Swan à Bella, préférant qu'elle conserve ce lien avec son père. En parlant de Charlie, sous l'insistance et les recommandations de Marcus et Didyme. Renée à repris contact avec lui ayant bien compris qu'il n'était pas juste de priver un père de sa fille et inversement. Que sa fuite sans vraiment d'explication avait été très lâche et surtout fort douloureuse pour son ex mari. Ils auront de nombreuses conversations téléphoniques qui leur permettra de mettre les choses à plat. Pour que Charlie s'apaise et finisse par pardonner le mal que Renée lui a fait en partant et emportant sa fille adorée avec elle.**

Il sera convenu avec l'accord de Didyme et Marcus qu'il vienne passer quelques jours à La Ferme lors de ses prochaines vacances. Pour lui permettre de faire connaissance avec sa petite Bella qu'il n'a connu que lorsqu'elle était un tout petit bébé. C'est ce qu'il fera pour chaque période de congés et ainsi à mesure de ses visites ses liens avec sa fille deviennent plus fort et indestructibles.

**A vous de décider si vous voulez qu'une romance se réinstaure entre les parents de Bella mais sachez que je suis contre et que Renée mourra lors des 17ans de Bella.**

En parlant de celle-ci elle avait 3 ans quand elle est arrivée aux bras de sa mère en ce lieu protecteur. Le petit garçon qui partage la maison avec elles, deviendra vite son compagnon de jeu, son confident et son meilleur ami. Ils n'ont qu'une année de différence, James étant le plus âgé. Cette petite différence à beaucoup contribuer à les rapprochés. Bref Bella grandit sereinement auprès de personnes merveilleuses, de son père qu'elle adore et qui vient la visiter des qu'il le peut, de sa mère qui à appris à être heureuse et rayonne de plus en plus, de son meilleur ami James qu'elle ne voudrait jamais quitter. Elle ne connaît rien d'autre que la communauté n'ayant pas le désir de sortir dans les villes alentours, elle aime sa vie comme elle est et la plupart des choses qu'elle sait du monde extérieur elle l'a appris dans les livres. Bien qu'elle ai un caractère très fort elle reste une jeune fille pure, épargnée par les mauvaises influences externes. Les seuls qui ont sa confiance absolu sont sa famille et la communauté sinon elle sera très méfiante, aura une grande facilité pour définir si une personne est digne de confiance et n'accordera celle-ci qu'à très peu d'élus.

**Les années filent à une vitesse vertigineuse et Bella va entrer dans sa 17ème année dans 4 mois. Elle est devenue une jolie jeune fille sans prétention qui à le cœur pure, aimant aider son prochain et toute personne en difficulté. Elle sait ce qu'elle veux et fera tout pour y parvenir sans pour autant devoir écraser autrui. Elle aspire à devenir psychologue et travailler à La Ferme en tant que tel. Elle est très studieuse, il le faut puisque ses futurs études seront ardues. Elle n'en oublie pas pour autant de s'amuser et est toujours partante pour faire la fête. C'est une ado très enjouée et qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Elle est une bordélique sans nom, n'aime pas avoir tord mais sait tout de même reconnaître qu'elle ne peux pas toujours avoir réponse à tout.**

Son amitié avec James est plus forte que jamais, rien de romantique n'a eu lieu entre eux bien qu'ils aient expérimenter certaines premières fois tout deux. Ils sont si inséparables que la plupart des gens de la communauté les voient déjà mariés avec une ribambelle de petits mômes. Ce qui les fait bien rire. Bella n'a jamais eu de petit ami. James à 18 ans et bien qu'il sorte régulièrement en ville, il est très discret sur le sujet.

**Le papa de James, Vasilii, est rapidement devenu ami avec Renée et Charlie, bien qu'il ne voit ce dernier que lorsqu'il vient passer ses congés à La Ferme. A tel point que James considèrent les parents de Bella comme sont oncle et sa tante. Eux-même le considérant comme leur neveu.**

La tranquillité et la joie qui règnent dans la communauté vont cependant être gravement entachées. Lors d'un jour de marché ou Renée et Vasilii se sont portés volontaire pour tenir le stand de La Ferme, ils ont un grave accident qui les tues sur le coup. Criminel ou Accidentel rien ne peut-être défini. Bella et James sont effondrés et deviennent encore plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Chacun est devenu le pilier de l'autre pour faire face à cette perte commune.

**Malheureusement Bella n'étant pas majeure ne peut rester vivre à la ferme ce qui la fait désespérer. Elle va devoir quitter tout ce qu'elle à toujours connu, les gens qu'elle aime, le lieu qui la relie à sa mère, sa marraine qu'elle admire et plus que tout elle va devoir quitter James. Charlie à bien évidemment été averti de ce tragique accident qui à été fatal à la fois à son ex femme, mère de son enfant mais aussi à un homme formidable devenu peu à peu un excellent ami. C'est bientôt la fin des vacances d'été mais Charlie décide de laisser quelques jours de répit à Bella afin qu'elle puisse faire ses au-revoir comme il se doit à sa famille de cœur. Il viendra la chercher peu avant la rentrée scolaire. Les jours passent et viens le temps pour Charlie de venir chercher sa fille. Arrivé à destination il assiste aux adieux déchirants de Bella et James. Attristé par cette vision et n'ayant pas à cœur de les rendre plus malheureux qu'ils ne le sont, il décide de proposer à James qu'il aime beaucoup de venir s'installer dans sa maison qui sera désormais la leur. **

Évidemment James accepte et sert chaleureusement Charlie dans ses bras, Bella en pleure de bonheur et remercie tant de fois son père qu'il en devient rouge d'embarras. Après les valises posées dans la voiture et un dernier câlin aux habitants si aimés de la communauté. Les voilà prenant la route en direction d'une nouvelle vie.

**Comment va se passer la découverte d'un monde autre que le sien pour Bella ? Comment James et elle vont s'intégrer dans la ville de Forks ? Comment géreront ils leur peine ? Comment agiront-ils avec les nouvelles personnes qu'ils rencontreront et qui seront fort curieuses à leur propos ? Comment interagir avec des lycéen(e)s qui ne pensent souvent qu'à leur popularité et agissent en conséquence alors qu'eux ne se sont jamais soucier de ce genre de choses fort puérile ? **

Je viens de me rendre compte que mon « résumé » est très long, j'espère que vous aurez eu la patience de le lire jusqu'au bout.


End file.
